


sunday

by miss_holly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast, Cute Tsukishima Kei, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sleepy Tsukishima Kei, THEYRE SO CUTE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, TsukkiYama Week 2020, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_holly/pseuds/miss_holly
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is quite cuddly in the mornings.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for TsukkiYama Week 2020 Day Two: Domestic :)
> 
> I hope you like it :) <3

The scent of vanilla and blueberries wafted through the air of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s apartment. Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out as he kindly folded blueberries in his homemade pancake batter.

He stopped just for a moment to look out at the Sunday morning sky out of the window in front of him. He smiled lightly and continued to mix his bowl of ingredients.

Sundays were very special to Yamaguchi. Sundays meant that Tsukki didn’t have to give any tours at the museum and Yamaguchi didn’t have to attend any classes. They always planned to do something special on Sundays, but the ideas were always forgotten and they always ended up just staying in bed in each other’s arms.

This time, however, Yamaguchi snuck out of Tsukki’s firm hold that morning in order to surprise him with breakfast. Yamaguchi wasn’t the best cook, but he was really good at following his mother’s recipe.

Yamaguchi took the spatula out of the batter and took out his ladle. He delicately scooped a portion of the batter and hovered it over the heated pan he had prepared before.

Arms snaked around his waist. Yamaguchi jumped a little as he was startled by the sudden contact. His freckled cheeks reddened and the corners of his mouth upturned.

“Good morning, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi put the ladle back in the bowl and eyed the circle of white and purple deliciousness in front of him, waiting for little bubbles to appear on the top.

“Mm,” Tsukishima mumbled and Yamaguchi felt soft kisses pepper his neck. He gasped and swatted at Tsukki’s clasped hands on the front of his belly.

“Tsukki!” Yama exclaimed. Tsukishima lifted off of Yamaguchi’s now-very-blushy neck before burying his face in the crook of it. He let out a content sigh and pulled Yama closer.

Yamaguchi closed his eyes and let out a breath. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

Yamaguchi focused back on his blueberry pancakes and struggled his way to grab the flipping spatula. “Kei, you’re going to make me burn this pancake.” He felt Tsukki nod into his shoulder and Yama rolled his eyes. He flipped the pancake and waited for it to cook thoroughly.

This song and dance continued until all of the batter was gone and eight fluffy pancakes were stacked on a single plate. Tsukki didn’t let go once. His body was practically molded into Yamaguchi’s. When Yama moved, Tsukki moved.

“You’re gonna hurt your back, you know? You’re too tall to be leaning like this. The kids are gonna make fun of your hunchback.” Yamaguchi giggled as he grabbed the plate and moved over to the dining table, Tsukki in tow.

Tsukishima snarled and bit Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“Ow! With how cuddly you are in the morning, you sure are grumpy.” Yamaguchi placed the plate down just as Tsukki lifted his head. Yamaguchi turned to see Tsukki’s face was an inch from his own. Tsukki’s expression was twisted and, of course, grumpy. Yamaguchi smirked and pecked the other’s lips.

Tsukki made a gagging sound and Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out at him.

“You’re cute.” Tsukishima finally said in a raspy voice. Tsukki was never a talker, but he was practically mute when he was sleepy. Yamaguchi _loved_ his morning voice.

Before Yamaguchi could respond, Tsukki untangled himself from the embrace and Yama watched him rub his neck with a pained expression. Yamaguchi let out a loud laugh.

“I told you! Don’t come crawling to me when those little kids call you an old man.” Yamaguchi walked over to the cabinet that was stocked with plates. “Also, make yourself useful and grab the syrup.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
